Recently, display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light-Emitting diode (OLED) displays are commonly used in portable computer systems, televisions and other electronic devices. Conventionally, de-multiplexers with the same de-multiplexer ratio are applied in some kinds of display devices (ex. LED, OLED) to reduce the output number of the driver integrated circuit (IC). However, this conventional design is still not enough to reduce the output number of the driver IC, and is hard to meet the recent display demand of narrow-border area.
Therefore, there a need for a display device that is capable of significantly reducing the output number of the driver IC, and can meet the recent display demand of narrow-border area.